Leo's Bully
by darrylnewman99
Summary: Leo has been having some bully problems at school. His Bully's name is Derek and he wont leave him alone. But One day Derek takes things to far what will Leo do to solve this problem. Can he turn to his siblings in his time of need ?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It's 2:35 PM and the kids at Mission Creek high have just been released for school for the day. Adam, Bree and Chase are all at their lockers putting books, notebooks and other things needed to complete tonight's homework assignments in their bags. After they finish packing their bags they look around and Leo is nowhere to be found.

"Where's Leo"? Chase asked

"I don't know" Bree responded back "He usually the first one ready to Leave"

Chase's Phone then went off it was a Mission Alert Text message from Mr. Davenport.

"Mission Alert" Chase said "We need to get home"

"What about Leo"? Bree asked

"Send him a text saying we had to go on a mission" Chase responded back

"Ok and sent" Bree said

Bree is the only person who can type a text message in less than 5 seconds

"Adam, Chase take a hand" Bree said "I will super speed us home"

"Gross" They both said in unison

"Oh Grow up" Bree said

Adam took Bree's Left hand and Chase took the right. Bree then super speeded out of the school and down to the lab. Mr. Davenport is at Leo's Desk waiting on their arrival.

"Were Here Mr. Davenport what's the Urgent Mission? Chase asked feeling a little dizzy.

He never knew Bree could run that fast.

"There's no Mission" Donald said

"But we got a Mission Alert Text from you" Bree said Showing Davenport the text message on her phone

"I know that was just a Test to see how fast you can get here" Donald said picking up a stopwatch from the desk.

"Twenty Seconds" he said looking at the watch "Not bad at all"

"Wait so we rushed home thinking it there was an urgent mission and it was just some Stupid Test? Adam said

"Exactly" Davenport said

"Now I am upset I wanted to go on a mission" Adam said "I guess I will just play some video games".

"Chase you want to play"?

"Sure" Chase said following Adam to the elevator

"Think I will take a long hot shower" Bree told Donald before she super speeded upstairs.

Donald was left in the lab

"I Think I will work on a new invention" He said to himself

Leo's POV

Ok Today has been like the worst day of my life. First I failed my Physics Test that I could have studied for. Then during lunch a kid bumped into me and spilled their lunch all over my favorite shirt. Lastly (I haven't Told anyone this not even my Siblings) But I some bullying issues. Everyday after school this 12th Grader named Derek has been bullying me now for at least three weeks. I asked him nicely to leave me alone but he won't. He tells me to all his homework for him and if I get even one problem wrong or if I forget to a worksheet. He and his friends drag me behind the school and start beating the living crap out of me. That's exactly what happened today. I forgot to his Science Packet that was due today. But in my defense I had homework that I had to do that was Five Days late because all I do is Derek's Homework and I don't have time to do my own. My Siblings are always questioning the homework but I never know what to say but "Oh my teacher must have gave me the wrong sheet". Derek then told me that if I ever do that again then my beatings are going to get a lot worse and he is going to expect more Money from me for Lunch. (Yeah he takes my lunch money away from me every single day. I never eat lunch anymore and I'm always starving when I get home from school. Lunch is $3.00 and now he probably wants double or Triple. I can't afford $9.00 for lunch a day. I am not even the one eating it. Same rules apply if I don't have lunch money for him then he beats me up after school when everyone is gone and Call me all kinds of different names that I can't even stomach. That's why I am always come home late after school because after my beating I have Bruises and cuts on my skin and face. So what I have to do now is go to the Party store after school and buy some Halloween makeup that matches my skin color. Apply the makeup to the affected area so my family won't get suspicious. But there's one tiny problem with that. Derek beats me up every day and The Makeup cost $4.99 a package plus the $3.00 for lunch that's $8.00 a day! I don't how much longer I can do this. After Derek told me that my time was done for today I raced out of the school parking lot and went down to the party store and got my makeup. Now I have covered up my bruises for today. But it still hurts me really bad. I am always in so much pain and some days it's hard for me to walk. I want to tell my family so bad but if I do I don't even know what Derek will do to me. So I just keep my mouth shut. It's now 5:48 that's around the time we start eating dinner. As I walk through the front door I see my family at the dinner table eating. They all turned around and looked at me funny. Then the questions started coming in

NO ONE'S POV

"Leo where have you been"? Tasha asked

"Oh I just went for a Run" Leo said

"A run"? Adam asked

"Yeah" Leo said

"And that run took three hours?" Bree asked

"Oh no it was….." Leo said

Leo couldn't think of anything else to say so he just stood there in pain

"Leo is everything okay"? Chase asked

"Yeah everything is fine" Leo said

"Also you missed a Mission Alert Text Test" Donald said with food in his mouth

"Sorry I had my Phone off after school" Leo responded back.

Leo then walked toward the kitchen

"Do you want some dinner"? Tasha asked Leo before getting up

"Actually can I eat in my room"? Leo asked "I have a lot of homework to do and I need to get started on it.

"Ok" Tasha said Fixing Leo a Plate

Tasha then hands Leo the plate

"Here you go" She said

"Thanks mom" Leo said

Leo then walked up the stairs to his room, Limping.

Back downstairs in the dining room Adam, Bree and Chase were getting a little worried about Leo.

"Guys I'm Worried about Leo" Chase said

"Yeah me too" Bree said "Haven't you guys noticed that Leo has been coming home late after school every day for the past three weeks"

"Yeah you're right and he is Limping a lot" Adam said "I think he is hiding something from us

"I think so too" Bree said

"What could it be"? Chase asked his Siblings

"I don't know but were going to find out" Adam said

"But we better find out fast because who knows what's going on" Bree said

Adam, Bree and Chase then left the dining room and went to the lab to do homework.

So now Adam Bree and Chase are now in the process of figuring out what's wrong with Leo.

I am working on Chapter 2 and it should be uploaded soon.

Please Review


	2. Authors Message

Dear Fan Fiction Readers

I had originally planned to have Chapter 2 of Leo's Bully

up this evening. But i had Tennis practice after school and then i had a Game afterwards and i just got in the house thirty minutes ago. I would like to apologize for that. I know some of you were looking forward to Chapter 2. Tomorrow i will be working on the outline for the chapter and will have it uploaded soon.

I will make it worth the wait

darrylnewman99


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

4:00 AM

Its 4:00 AM and everyone in Davenport Household is sleeping except Leo. He is working on Derek's twelve page history paper that is due when school Starts. Leo is extremely exhausted and his eyes are bloodshot from Lack of sleep. He has his Coffee pot brew a fresh pot every hour to make sure he stays wake but its still not working as good as he hoped.

Leo's POV

This paper is due in four hours and i am only on page 6. I want this nightmare to end,I am starting to fail my classes because of Derek but he gets to graduate because of my brain. But its so hard to stay is important but keeping my skin and face bruise free is also important. I just don't understand why Derek picks on me all the time. Out of everyone he picks on me for whatever reason. I need to tell my family what's going on. But if i do that then who knows what Derek will do to me or my family, i need to protect them.

Leo continues to type on his Desktop computer but stops when he hears a knock on the door.

No One's POV

'Who is it"? Leo asked

"It's your Mom" Tasha said "Can i come in"?

"Yeah come on in" Leo said starting to type on his keyboard again

Tasha then opens the door and sits on Leo's Bed about to start a conversation

"What are you doing up sweetie"? Tasha asked her son

"Oh i was just finishing up a paper" Leo said yawning

"How many more pages"? Tasha asked

"About six" Leo said

Tasha then got from the bed and went over to Leo

"Can this wait until Later" Tasha asked "Its 4:05 and you have school ,you need your sleep"

"No it can't mom" Leo said "Its due for my 1st Hour class"

"Ok then" Tasha said "After you finish go to bed"

"Ok Mom" Leo said giving his mom a warm hug before she left out

"Love you Mom"

"Love you to Leo"

Tasha then walk out of the room. Leo then got back to Derek's paper.

7:30 AM

Everyone has got up from their good night sleep and is getting ready for the day.

Bree's POV

Adam, Chase and i have just finished Breakfast and was about to head out the door when

i noticed that Leo has not came down yet. I told Adam and Chase that Leo has not come down yet and that i was worried. Chase then offered to go upstairs to Leo's Room to see what was up. Adam and i waited until Chase returned back with leo

Chase's POV

As i walk into Leo's Room i see him Sleeping with his face down on his desk with his computer on. I go over to him and start shaking him and then i said to him

"LEO WAKE UP" !

Leo then woke up after a few shakes. I noticed that his eyes are bloodshot like he hasn't had sleep in like forever.

"Oh hi Chase" Leo said "What time is it"?

Chase then checks his watch

"7:35"

"What"? " I need to get ready"

"I will be downstairs when you're done" Chase said leaving out of the room

Leo then printed Derek's paper,Got dressed, Brushed his teeth and was ready for school.

As Leo walks downstairs he sees his Siblings waiting on him by the front door.

No One's POV

"Well good morning Sleepy head" Adam said

"Buenos Dias" Leo said

"What does that Mean"? Adam asked looking confused

"Thats good morning in Spanish" Leo said

"Oh ok" Adam said

Bree then put her hand on the door know about to Open ot when she asked everyone

"Ready"?

"Yeah we're ready" Chase answered for everyone

"Wait Bree can you superspeed us to school"? Leo asked

"Why"? Bree asked "Were only ten minutes away for school in walking distance"

"I need to do something before school starts" Leo said a little annoyed

"Like what"? Bree said

Leo then Snapped at Bree

"WHY ARE YOU ASKING SO MANY QUESTIONS"! "ARE YOU GOING TO DO IT OR NOT"? Leo yelled

Bree then gave Leo the look

"Ok fine i will do it" Bree said Ignoring the fact that her little brother just yelled at her

"I will super speed you first to school and Adam,Chase and I will just walk"

"Whatever" Leo said "Just get on with it"

Bree then took Leo's hand and Super speeded him to school

Bree came back to where Chase and Adam was

"Something is really wrong with Leo" Adam said

"Yeah your right" Bree said "He never yelled at me before"

"Something is really wrong"

"We need to hurry up and find out what's bothering him" Chase told his siblings as they entered the school

Everyone has different Classes for 1st hour and 2nd hour so no one would see each other until Lunch

12:00 PM

Its Lunch time and Adam,Bree and Chase are sitting down at the Middle table waiting for Leo to show up but he never did

"Where's Leo"? Bree asked

"I don't know" Chase said "This is getting scary now Leo is not showing up for class or Lunch"

Adam,Bree,Chase and Leo have 3rd ,4th and 6th Hour together this semester

A girl over at the next table overheard the lab rats talking about Leo and she told them why Leo was not at lunch

"I can tell you why Leo is not here" The girl said turning her chair around to face them

"Why then"? Adam asked

"Because Leo got an in-school suspension" The girl said

"What for"? Chase asked

"Because he was sleeping during 1st Period and he didn't have his Homework completed and was late to class"

"Wow" Bree said

That didn't sound like Leo he always did his homework at night

"How long is his suspension"? Chase asked

" I dont know" The girl said "The teacher kicked him out of class before i could find out"

"Ok thanks for the info" Bree told her

"Anytime"

The girl then turned back around to her table.

"I have an Idea" Adam said "What if we sneak into Leo's room after school to see if we can find any clues"

"Thats not a bad Idea Adam" Chase said "Your a gen… before he could finish his statement he changed it to "That was really good"

5:00PM

The Lab Rats are the first ones home. They quickly sneaked up to Leo's room to see if they can find any clues. As they searched the room they find three important things. an empty makeup tube,Shirt with blood stains on it and Derek's paper on his computer.

"Why does Leo need makeup"? Bree asked curiously

"Because he's related to Chase" Adam said

"What does that have to do with anything?" Chase asked

"Because your weird and Leo is weird" Adam said "He is picking up your habits"

"I do agree with you Adam but i dont think thats the reason for this case" Bree said

"Look at this shirt" She said holding it up

"Leo was wearing this shirt yesterday and now it has blood stains on it"

"Also why is he doing Derek's Homework". "Who is Derek?"

Bree kept asking question until she got answers

"Derek is a Senior and the biggest bully in the school" Chase said as they all realised that its possible that Leo is being bullied

"We have to tell Davenport and Tasha" Adam said

"No we can't because we don't have enough information" Chase said "We need to get more"

"Like what?" Bree asked

"I dont know but… Chase stop when he heard Leo come in thru the front door

"Its Leo" Chase said Frantically "We need to get out of here !"

They all ran out the room and took the secret shortcut to the Lab

"Ok we need to come up with ideas on how to get this extra info" Bree said

They all sat around thinking until Chase came up with an idea

"I got it" Chase said "Follow me"

"Where are we going"? Adam asked

"you will see" Chase said

The lab rats then left out the lab using the secret passage so Leo didn't know where they went

Where do u think Chase will take them ?

Find out in Chapter 3

Please review


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

7:15 PM

Adam,Bree and Chase are now on there way to the secret place Chase was talking about in the previous chapter. As they arrive to the place Adam and Bree have figure out that Chase had brought them to School.

"School?" Bree asked "How does this give us more info about Leo being bullied?"

"Just follow me" Chase said walking into the school

Chase brought Adam and Bree into this Forbidden hallway on the other side of the school on the second floor. They approach a Large door with Yellow police tape on it and is has tons of dust particles on it. Chase then gets in front of door before Adam and Bree could enter.

"This is called The forbidden hallway" Chase said

"Why do they call it that?" Adam asked

"Because of a tragic incident that happened in this hallway twenty five years ago"

"What happened?" Bree asked

"Cant tell you its to hard to speak of" Chase said "Since that incident they have blocked off this hallway with a wall covering up the front entrance". "But in this very hallway is a security room that has cameras that view all around the school".

"We can look at old footage to see if Leo is actually being bullied"

"Great idea Chase" Adam said "Wait a minute didn't they remove the security cameras from the school like ten years ago?"

"No that's what everyone thinks but there hidden so no one can find out about them".

"No one even knows about this room or hallway"

"Then how did you find out?" Bree asked

"Hacked into the schools computer system" Chase said

"Got it" Bree said responding back

The Three then walked into a dimly lit room that has five computer monitors with keyboards and other electrical wiring hanging down from the ceiling

"They really need to a spring clean" Bree said

"I agree but lets see if we can find some video footage" Chase said

Chase walked over to one of the Monitors and Typed in Yesterdays date and he found a video with Leo and Derek in it. As the three watched the video more and more they have finally found what they were looking for. Derek had been bullying Leo and he didnt even say anything to them. Was Leo scared of them ? . They're all siblings and siblings are suppose to be there for each other when hurt. Chase then paused the video

"I cant believe it" Chase said "Why would Leo keep this from us?"

"Yeah our own brother can't even tell us when he is hurt" Bree said

"I feel like a failure" Adam said with tears rolling down his face "I'm suppose to protect Leo and i failed"

Adam then sat down on one of the chairs. Bree went over to Adam to Comfort him

"Its ok Adam" Bree said

"No it's not Bree" Adam said "Leo is my little brother and its hard to see him get bullied when he has a big brother that could have stop it earlier"

Adam then started to cry even more. Bree gave Adam a tissue and a big hug

"What now?" Bree asked

"We talk to Leo and show him this video" Chase said

"How are we going to show him the video?" Adam said wiping the last of his tears away from his face

"I can transfer it on to my internal hard drive" Chase said

"Good idea" Bree said

As Chase was transferring the Video on his hard drive the lab rats heard a Noise that was coming from the first floor and it got louder and louder and louder. Adam and Bree started to Freak out and Told Chase to hurry up with the Transfer

"Hurry it up Chase!" Bree said "I don't want to get caught

"I cant hurry because its still downloading and its only at 75% completed" Chase said

"Can't you fast forward the process?" Adam asked

"if i could do that don't you think i would have already done it?" Chase said sarcastically

"Just get it done" Adam said

"Its done" Chase said "Lets get out of here"

The three then jumped out of the window in the security room and ran all the way home.

8:00 PM

The lab rats have arrive back home and are about to go talk to Leo. As they walk up the stairs they hear crying coming from Leo's room. That can't be a good sign. Chase then knocks on the door and the crying stops.

"Leo its Chase can i come in?"

"Is Adam and Bree with you?" Leo asked

"Yeah" Chase said

"Come on in"

Adam,Bree and Chase enter Leo's room and sit down on the bed next to him.

"Is Something wrong?" Leo asked

"Yes this has something to do with you" Chase said

"What did i do?" Leo asked

"You didn't technically do anything its what someone is doing to you" Adam said

Leo's POV

They must know about Derek bullying me all the time. Now what do i do?

No one's POV

"What would that be?" Leo asked

"Bullying" Bree said

Leo froze he didn't know what to say

"What are you talking about?" Leo asked

(Leo is trying to stay calm and not give away any clues. But its no use they already know)

"We know that Derek has been bullying you for a while" Chase said

"Yeah and thats the reason why you come home so late" Bree mentioned

"Guys i am not being bullied" Leo said "Everything is fine"

"Oh Really?" Adam said "Chase show him the video

"Video?" What video? Leo asked

"Oh this is security footage from School" Chase said

Leo's Eyes almost popped out of their eye socket when Chase played the video. Leo has never been so scared in his the video was over his siblings started to stare at him. Leo couldn't take it anymore so he bursted out crying.

"I am so sorry" Leo said "I should have told you guys"

"Leo were your siblings you can tell us anything" Chase said "We would never try to hurt you"

"I know, i couldn't tell you because….. Leo paused to grab a tissue off his desk and then finished his sentence

"Derek threatened to kill me or even hurt you guys"

"Leo don't worry we would never let anyone hurt you" Bree said

"I know but this could have been avoid" Leo said "Its all my fault that this is happening to me in the first place" 'I am such a loser"

Leo cried even more. His eyes started to turn red. Adam then gave Leo a brotherly hug and told him

"Leo you're not a loser" "Everything is going to be okay" "Your big brother is here and Derek won't lay another finger on you"

"Thanks Adam" Leo said "Its good to know that my siblings care so much about me"

"Of Course you're the best friend we always wanted to have" Chase said joining in on the group hug followed by Bree

"Remember Leo were family and were always here for you" Chase said

Leo's Crying started to decrease. Knowing that his Siblings care about him so much was making him feel a lot better.

"Derek is not getting away with this" Adam said

"I have a plan to fix all of this" Chase said

"Whats your plan?" Leo asked

"You will see" Chase said

What do you think Chase's plan is this time ?

Find out in Chapter 4

Please review

(I value your opinion)


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Adam's POV

Ever since Leo has told us that Derek has been bullying him i can't even sleep at night. I always have these horrible nightmares that Derek actually beat Leo so much that he died. Today at breakfast we were all quiet, Even Leo. After Breakfast we all got ready for school and then around 7:40 we left the house. I couldn't stand the fact that Leo didn't say anything to us. I was hurt and mad at the same time. My mind couldn't wrap around that at all. Chase told us his Plan and that Today would be the last day that Derek would not hurt anyone else again.

NO One's POV

As the Lab rats were walking to school Chase explained his Mastermind plan to his the siblings.

"Ok here's the plan" Chase said "After School Leo will meet Derek in the alleyway behind the school for his Daily beating"

Chase then paused to grab a drink of water from his bag

"Go on" Leo said using the hand motion

"Then when he sees that Leo did not complete his homework or gave him his lunch money he will then Attack Leo"

"Thats when Adam,Bree and I use our bionics to attack him".

"He will then see that Leo is not playing around anymore and he stop bullying you"

"Good idea Chase" Bree said

"But Derek can't see us using our bionics" Adam stated

"We will hide behind a bush to make sure he doesn't see us" Chase said

"I like it" Leo said "I am tired of doing his homework"

They arrived at school and are now at their lockers grabbing their materials needed for 1st Hour. Two minutes before Class starts

"Now remember everyone be in the alley after school" Chase told them

"Don't worry will be there" Bree said

"Ok well see you guys later" Chase said Running up the stairs

Adam,Bree and Leo went into opposite directions to get to class.

3:15 PM-Leo's POV

Today went by fast for me. It seemed like every class was like twenty five minutes long. Once the final afternoon bell rang i zoomed down the hall and outside to the alley but Adam,Bree and Chase were not outside yet. That was ok because he is always late anyway. To pass the time i played Papas Freezeria on my Ipad mini that i got last christmas. Its now 3:40 and still no sign of Derek or my Siblings. But the good thing is that i got up to Level 22 and unlocked Two new customers and the cinnamon roll mixable. I was about to play another around but i spotted Derek in the corner of my eye. He sees me and comes over to me. I hope he doesn't do anything until Adam,Bree and Chase show up. But who knows with Derek.

NO ONE'S POV

"Hey Shrimp where's my homework?" He asked

"I didnt do it" Leo responded back

"You're looking for a beating aren't you?" Derek asked

"You know what Derek i don't care anymore" Leo responded back "I am tired of you bullying me and from now on you do your own damn homework"

"Oh well then i guess i have no other choice but to Kill you" Derek said pulling a knife from his back pocket

Leo's eye got super big when Derek pulled out the knife

"You wouldn't dare" Leo said

"Watch me" Derek said as he step closer and closer to Leo

Leo then tried to run for it but unfortunately Derek caught up to him and pulled him by the shirt and held the knife to his throat

"I really didn't want it to come to this but you do what i tell to do" Derek said

Leo just closed his eyes waiting for everything to be over but out of the blue he punched Derek in the face making him drop him and the knife. Derek fell down to the ground. Leo then realised that he still had his basic fighting skills from the time he battled he would have known that earlier then this would have never happened.

"Oh so you want to fight back?" Derek said getting up "Ok i am still going to kill you either way"

"Will see" Leo said

The two fought back and forth and Leo was actually winning for once. But at one point Derek had grab Leo by the neck and he couldn't break free.

"Any Last words?" Derek asked

"Yeah" Leo said "Have fun in Hell"

Leo then grab the knife from Derek and Stabbed him in the chest

Derek then fell to the ground

"Wow i can't believe i just did that" Leo said "I'm a murder"

But Leo then realised that He had Bullied over ten kids and tried to kill him.

"He deserve it" Leo said

Adam,Bree and Chase now have arrived to the alley

"Leo what happened?" Chase asked

"Oh me and Derek had a fist fight that got ugly" Leo said

"Is he dead?" Bree asked looking at his body

"Yeah i think so" Leo said

Chase went over to Derek and Felt his forehead and chest

"He's not dead, but he doesn't get medical care then he could die"

"Oh thats too bad" Leo said "We better get home"

"Leo we can't just let him die" Chase said

"Why not?" Leo asked

"Because its wrong" Chase said

"This dude just tried to kill me and you're saying thats wrong?" Leo asked furiously

"No what i mean is he gets sent to the hospital inside the jail for trying to kill you and you don't get in trouble because you were just trying to defend yourself" Chase explained

"Ok well they better keep his ass in jail" Leo said

"Don't worry he's going to be in Jail for awhile" Chase said

"Were just glad you're okay" Adam said "And sorry for showing up late we ran into a problem on the way out"

"What kind of problem?" Leo asked

"Principal Perry" Bree said "She wanted us to do some School cleaning for her"

"Why didn't she call the janitors?" Leo asked

"She said she hadn't tortured us in awhile so she made us clean the whole school" Adam said

"Oh ok well its ok" Leo said "Derek will no longer bully me anymore"

Adam Bree and Chase smiled at Leo and gave him a group hug

"From now on you tell us if someone is bullying you" Adam said

"I Will from now on" Leo said

Epilogue

Derek got the medical attention he needed and after he seen the judge for his trial he was sentenced to Thirty Years in Prison for an attempted Murder. So that meant when he got of jail that he needed to redo the twelfth grade all over again and he would be forty eight years old. He finally got what he deserved.

THE END

MORAL: IF Someone is bullying you don't just stand there and take it stand up for yourself and tell a trusted adult what's happening

Sorry for the delay on this chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it. I will be writing more Lab rat stories soon .

Please Review


End file.
